Atem
by ChaosTheHellHound
Summary: Sequel to Chaos, the story takes place after the death of their father Chaos and the birth of him and his brother and sister. 21 years past that they've grown to be pure hearted souls, or is it. Take's place in Konaha


Inside a local hospital, a woman was giving birth to three newborns. "O.K. , just one more push and you'll be all done." said the doctor preforming operation. The women gave one last scream and push and finally gave birth to all of them.

*21 years later*

A man awoke from his sleep and looked over to see his younger siblings sleeping in their beds. The man had silver-like hair just like his mother and had a tan skinned body and red eyes like his father. Believe it or not this man was the first born son of Chaos and Neko named Atem Fang Wolfsbein. Atem got up and headed to the shower, after that he put on all black clothing, just like his dad. He headed out for the day and did the usual, walk all over town and drink coffee at Starbucks. When he got home it was 5 p.m., He sat on the couch and watch his show "True Blood" that he recorded last night on HBO. He looked over to the kitchen to see his little sister, Isis, washing the dishes. She was like her mother, tan skin, silver hair, and yellow eyes but she didn't have any cat ears or tail or get any vampire DNA from her father just like her other brother unlike Atem, that is, who got all the vampire DNA in his veins by his father. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see his younger brother, Syrus but everyone called him Stitches due to him being scarecrow like because of all of the stitches all over his body. He was tanned skined, black haired, and, like his sister, no vampire DNA, but he did have a _special_ ability. He walked by his brother to get to the kitchen to grab a drink. He reached in there and grabbed a _Coke Zero _and headed back to their room and right behind him so did Isis. After watching "True Blood", he got in his jamies and headed to bed himself.

Atem's eyes opened to see pitch black, it was still night time. he looked over at the clock to see it was midnight. He heard a steady melody and looked to his side to see his sister, laying right beside him. "Sis...sis...SIS!!!" Atem yelled but not loud enough to wake Syrus but only to wake his sister. She awoke and looked up at her brother who was looking right at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing" Atem asked curiously, his sister put her hands on his face and showed him an old memory. Isis was able to show people images of her past through her eyes by just touching their face. Atem was showed a memory of when they were little and Isis was getting beat up by the bigger kids who were throwing rocks at her. All Isis could see was her brother Syrus just standing there not helping her, and right behind him was Atem running past him to save her. "Leave my sister alone, you big meanies", yelled the younger Atem who then beat the snot out of them and then went to see if his sister was o.k. after that Syrus walked away when Atem gave him a dirty look.

The vision ended there and Isis fainted due to exhaustion of using her powers. Atem got out of bed and went to sleep on the couch. 2 hours later he awoke to a noise coming from the alley next to their apartment. He toward the window and looked down to see a woman getting beat up by older men, that image was just like the image of Isis getting beat up when she was younger. Atem opened the window and jumped out of it, he landed behind the crooks who turned around to see him. "Get him" said one of them but it was too late, Atem got behind them and knocked them all out cold with one strike. The woman walked pasted him and said "Thank you" but before he could say another word she was gone. Atem now knew that she wasn't no ordinary woman and she was, in a way, attracted to him. He jumped up to the window and got in and went back to sleep.

He woke up (again) to see it was nine o' clock in the morning and saw his younger sister sitting right next to him. He noticed bruise marks on her arms and asked "Who hurt you?" with anger, "Syrus" Isis said nervously. Now he was ferious, he got up and yelled "STITCHES, GET YOUR STITCHED-UP ASS DOWN HERE NOW", "What do **you **want?" asked Syrus. "Outside, NOW" said Atem angrily, Syrus grew a evil smirk and replied "Gladly". Isis knew at that moment the worse possible thing was about to happen between them, a fight.

**By the way _Coke Zero _and "True Blood" don't belong to me.**

**_Chaos the Hellhound, Over and out_**


End file.
